Greek Mythology
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Yui is awoken one morning by Melissa in human form, why he suddenly has a human form is there no one who knows, except for Zeus. The har part is to explain to the other gods who Melissa is and the even harder part is that Yui is already in love with 4 men and now Melissa gets thrown into the mix.
1. Melissa is a human!

**Yui x Apollon x Hades x Dionysus x Melissa x Zeus**

"Kutanagi, Kutanagi wake up!!" Yui was awoken from her dream to find a man shaking her and telling her to wake up.

"Ahhh!!" Screamed the young girl. "W-Who are you!"

"Oh, I forgot.. you probably don't recognise me." Said the male. "It's me Melissa!"

"Melissa?" The young mortal took a closer look at the man and sure enough he had mismatched eyes just as doll Melissa had mismatched buttons. "H-how did this happen?" Stuttered the young girl.

"I guess that Zeus finally figured out how to give me a human body." Answered the previous doll exited.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" Said Yui, she looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get out of bed.

"Well then, see you Kutanagi, Zeus wanna talk with me so I better get there quick!"

After Melissa had left Yui's bedroom the young girl sat back with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well then I better get my uniform on, and then get some breakfast.

"Zeus, you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes Melissa, come here." Said Zeus. "I have given you this body, but I want to know what you will do with it."

"Well... I'd like to court Kutanagi." Answered Melissa.

Zeus got a glint in his eyes, "would you now?" Asked the god. "What if there's others who would like to court Kusanagi Yui? What would you do?"

"I wouldn't stand in their way if they wanted to, but I would fight fair and square for her." Said the ex-doll.

"Interesting... you can go now."

"Morning Fairy!"

"Good morning, Apollon-san." Answered Yui.

Apollon ran to her,

"Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, then we can walk there together."

When they arrived at the cafeteria the other gods were waiting at a table, and when they saw the two a various of good mornings were thrown at them.

"Good morning everyone!" Said the young female.

Yui sat down between Hades and Apollon sat down at her other side.

"Did you sleep well, Kusanagi." Asked the ruler of the underworld.

"Yes I did, how about you, Hades-san?"

"In fact I slept quite well, my misfortune didn't cause me any nightmares." Answered the man.

"That's great to hear!"

The rest of the breakfast they were all just talking and laughing, and to no ones surprise Balder had devoured a couple plates of meat.

"Well then, let us go to class." Said Tsukito.

The rest of the day went by as usual, but when class ended and they all were leaving the classroom a voice called after Yui.

"Kutanagi, Kutanagi!" Yui turned around and saw Melissa waving at her.

"Who's that?" Asked Balder.

"Oh, that's Melissa, he has just recently gotten a human body." Answered Yui.

"What do you mean with, just recently?" This time It was Thor who asked a question.

"Before he was a doll, Zeus-san had made a mistake when making him. But this morning Melissa woke me up in this form." Yui heard mumbling behind her and saw that Tsukito were taking notes of what she just had said, the young woman decided to just let him.

"My dad made him.. why?" Asked Apollon.

"I'm supposed to look after Yui, and talk with her when things become to much." Answered Melissa.

"Ah.. Another one of my brothers schemes." Said Hades.

Dioynsus had kept quiet and were just observing Melissa.

"Well then.. are you coming Kutanagi?" Asked the ex-doll.

"Melissa how many time do I need to tell you that it's Kusanagi, Ku-sa-na-gi." Lectured Yui.

"Yes, yes, Ku-ta-na-gi. Well are you coming?"

Yui sighed. "Where are we going?" Asked the young girl.

"Just come." Said Melissa and pulled Yui with him.

"Fairy!"

"Don't worry Apollon-san! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Yelled the girl over her shoulder


	2. Arguments and interruptions

"Damn that guy." Apollon stood with his hands clenched.

The others, except Dionysus and Hades, were worried.

"Apollon are you alright?" Asked Tsukito.

"I'm alright." Said the god of the sun, though his voice were void of emotion.

Apollon left the other gods behind, the green eyed god walked into his room.

The other gods were left confused.

"I've never seen Apollon act like that." Said Loki.

"It's definitely rare that he does it." Stated Dionysus. Hades took one look at his red hairdo nephew and could see the jealousy, but the king of the underworld couldn't say that he didn't feel the same.. for some reason he new that they all felt the same except for Thor, they all new that the Norse god of thunder were somewhat Yui's best friend, how that came to happen is there no one who knows.

Yui and Melissa were walking around in the garden when Melissa suddenly stopped,

at the same time Apollon had gotten out of his room and were walking around only to see Melissa and Yui. The blonde god sneaked closer so that he could hear them.

"Yui.. I-I lo-" before Melissa can finish he were interrupted by Apollon.

"Fairy!" Greeted/Yelled the god and crushed the young girl to his chest.

"Apollon-san! What are you doing out here?" Asked the young girl.

"I saw you and I just needed to give you a hug!" Said the god with a fake smile while he glared at the newly turned human darkly. "C'mon Fairy! Let's see what Dee-Dee's doing!"

"Melissa are you coming?" Asked Yui.

"No I'll talk with you later." Answered Melissa.

"Oh, o-okay." Said Yui disappointed. Apollon didn't like the look on her face, no not at all.

"C'mon Fairy." Whined he.

When they find Dionysus, he's laying down beside Hades who's sitting and reading.

"Uncle Hades, Dee-Dee!" Yelled Apollon.

The two looked at Apollon and saw that he had Yui with him.

"Ah.. Kusanagi you decided to join us." Asked Dionysus.

"Well... you see.. I.. was kinda dragged here."

"Apollon." Scolded Hades.

Apollon gave Hades a dark look, Dionysus quickly caught on what was happening.

'Maybe I should stop them.. but that wouldn't make sense.. after all I want her just as much.' Thought the god of wine and fertility.

"Hi!" Greeted a 'cheerful' voice. "Eh? Trouble in paradise, Kitten?" Teased Loki from a tree above them.

"-trouble in paradise-." Scribbled Tsukito down in his notebook.

"Yui-san! There you are!" Said Balder happy that he had finally found her.

"Oi Weed, don't go running off like that!" Takeru was running towards them.

Thor just stood by the tree silently observing Yui with a knowing look.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Dionysus lazily the other gods.

"We were just looking for Kitten." Loki was now hanging upside down before he jumped down.

"Well we're with Fairy, so you guys can leave."

"Leave Yui-san with you. No way." Said Balder he clenched his fists, Loki slung am arm around his shoulder.

Yui started to get quite uncomfortable and luckily for her Thor noticed, so while the others were distracted he quickly took her from them and led her into the academy.

"You okay?" Asked the Norse god of thunder.

"Y-yeah." Answered the young mortal.

"You like them."

"Eh?!"

"You like Apollon, Hades, and Dionysus." Stated he.

"..Zeus.. Melissa." Mumbled the young girl.

"What." Asked Thor surprisingly gentle.

"I also like Zeus... and I think I'm falling for Melissa." Admitted Yui ashamed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Yui." Thor laid a hand on her shoulder, the young girl looked up. It's normal for Greek men to have multiple wives, so why should you be ashamed of liking 5 different men?"

"It's not normal in Japan.. and besides they're gods, and they will never like me the same way." Said the purple haired girl sadly.

"Yui.. you're not in Japan right now, and besides you call yourself a normal human, not all human can teach gods how to understand and love the same way you do. And you will never know if they like you or not if you don't try to figure it out."

"I guess you're right..." Mumbled Yui.

"Kusanagi Yui, Apollon, Dionysus, Hades and Melissa come to the throne room... now." Demanded Zeus his voice boomed through the academy.


End file.
